


A Perfect Fit

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [52]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Pre-Season/Series 05, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m going to look for something else. We’re not leaving until you find new clothes for school, Malia.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Kira/Malia - skirt.

“No way,” Malia said resolutely, chucking her latest rejected article of clothing over the dressing room wall. “Too thin. I’d rip the fabric in an hour.”

“You’re _impossible_ ,” Lydia chided.  She tugged the dress back onto the hanger. “I’m going to look for something else. We’re not leaving until you find new clothes for school, Malia.”

“We’ll find something,” Kira assured Malia through the door. “Did you try that red skirt yet?”

“Getting there,” Malia said. Her elbow banged against the door and Kira winced. Malia whipped open the door with a flourish. “Now _this_ I like.”

Kira stared, mouth suddenly drier than it was after dancing in Mexico. “Um, yeah. Yeah, that’s nice.”

Malia wore her favorite green high-top sneakers and a white and black striped crop-top she borrowed from Lydia earlier, along with the red bandage skirt Lydia picked out from the clearance rack. The skirt barely hit mid-thigh, showing off Malia’s long, golden-brown legs, and as she turned in steady circles for Kira, Kira saw just how nicely the fabric hugged Kira’s certain favorite part of Malia’s body. “The fabric is thick. And look, I can kick in it.” She demonstrated for her girlfriend, the short skirt riding up even further. A woman trying on clothes with her kids covered her son’s eyes.

“Malia, that’s too short,” Lydia said, returning with more clothes.

“No,” Kira said. Sure, Malia looked hot, but she also looked comfortable for the first time they entered the mall. “I think it’s perfect.”


End file.
